The Firewine Ruins
The Firewine Ruins is a quest that you get from Gandolar Luckyfoot at the southern entrance to the halfling village in the Gullykin area. Although it's far from obvious from the quest entries in your Journal, the quest goal is to kill the Ogre Mage near the entrance from Jenkal's basement, and then report back to Gandolar. Lendarn is another foe near the Ogre Mage who you may encounter, but his death is not required for quest completion. A farmer's tale, loosely relating to this quest, can be heard much earlier by speaking to farmers in, for example, Beregost, and will give a first journal entry, as long as the quest isn't solved: To avoid being overwhelmed by the Ogre Mage, Lendarn, 3 Ogrillons, 2 Kobolds and up to 5 Kobold Commandos that are in this area, you can enter the Firewine Ruins via the concealed door in Jenkal's basement in Gullykin. The Ogre Mage is in the room where you enter. Immediately run back up the stairs, and he will follow. Fight him there. If you also desire to kill Lendarn, go back through the concealed door, and go to the south tunnel. You should be able to get Lendarn's attention without even entering the tunnel. Run back up the stairs and fight Lendarn there. You will probably have gotten the attention of a couple of kobolds and ogrillons as well, but they will not pursue up the stairs. Firewine Bridge and Gullykin The Firewine Ruins comes with a sort of "companion quest," Firewine Bridge and Gullykin. It is (very) unclear why this isn't just another journal entry among those for The Firewine Ruins. It is a "quest" with no goals and no reward that simply disappears from your journal when The Firewine Ruins is completed. In your Journal *Triggered By: Talking to Gandolar *Journal Section: Quests, Done Quests *Quest Title: The Firewine Ruins *Entry Title: The Firewine Ruins *Quest Begins: There are kobolds in the Firewine ruins. *Other Entries—from rumors gathered from the Gullykin halflings and from a hunter (Ted) that you meet in Peldvale. The Firewine Bridge is all that is left of an elven trading town that was destroyed over two hundred years ago. There are kobolds in the Firewine ruins, but they seem more organized than is typical of their race. A hunter we met suggested that we search out the Firewine Bridge ruins for adventure. *Quest Completed: Gandolar was pleased that I dispatched the ogre mage that sent kobolds to harass the people of Gullykin. And the Firewine Bridge and Gullykin quest, such as it is: *Triggered By: Talking to Gandolar *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: Firewine Bridge and Gullykin *Entry Title: Firewine Bridge and Gullykin *Quest Begins: Gandolar Luckyfoot says there is a secret entrance to the Firewine Bridge ruins in one of the halfling burrows of Gullykin. *Quest Completed: Special. This entry is removed from the Quests section, with no corresponding entry in the Done Quests section, when the quest The Firewine Ruins is completed. Talk with Gandolar Luckyfoot on the way out of town. He will reward you with 250 gold and thanks for making the region safer. References Category:Quests Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests